rrdddfandomcom-20200213-history
Troubleshooting
This page contains potential solutions to technical issues. Humble Purchases - No receipt email with download link received? Humble bundle sometimes takes several hours before the download link is sent out. - The email subject is 'Your Disco Dodgeball order is ready', is from contact@humblebundle.com, and says 'Your Humble URL' followed by a link. - If you still don't see that email, try the Humble Key Resender Tool . - Is the game in your library at https://www.humblebundle.com/home? - If not, you may need to claim the code for your Humble account. Locate your receipt email and follow these instructions: https://www.humblebundle.com/howtoclaim Beta Owner Steam Keys - If you own a copy of the Beta then you are entitled to a Steam Key for yourself and another code you can gift to a friend. A mass email was sent out with information on how to retrieve the keys, but for various reasons people may not have received it. - You can redeem the key from your Humble Account: Look for the 'Other Purchases' link, and click on the "Disco Dodgeball (Early Access)" link. It'll take you to a page where you can redeem your key and retrieve another key you can send to a friend. - If you do not have the game in your Humble Account , then check the section above to fix that problem first. Can't Connect to Network - You may need to change your firewall settings by adding an exception for Disco Dodgeball: http://www.wikihow.com/Add-Exceptions-to-Windows-8-Firewall - Malwarebytes’ Anti-Malware tool has a realtime protection module that may be interfering with the connection. Go into the module and uncheck 'automatic malicious site protection' From zants on r/DiscoDodgeball: "For anyone with a licensed version of Malwarebytes Pro (and is wondering why the game isn't working correctly): For some reason the Malwarebytes 'Protection' is blocking outgoing data through Disco Dodgeball. This is apparently the "reason" (I don't understand this page personally; I think it's because it's contained within a range of IPs with known malware?): http://hosts-file.net/default.asp?s=162.210.192.34. EDIT: This specific post/thread reflects on a basically identical problem and gives the reason why it's blocked:https://forums.malwarebytes.org/index.php?showtopic=50001&p=264990. And I guess you can report it as a false positive here: https://forums.malwarebytes.org/index.php?showforum=42 You can also go to Malwarebytes > Protection tab > untick 'Enable malicious website blocking' in the meantime." - Check the Exit Games Status Twitter Feed to see if there are any recent known issues. Game Keeps Disconnecting - It is possible that your local network is having intermittent connectivity issues. If the game loses connectivity for even a short duration it may disconnect you from the Photon servers and boot you back to the lobby. - You may also have a Firewall active that is preventing or slowing your connection. Sometimes under these circumstances the game will launch, but will have tons of errors (like duplicate bots appearing when you get hit). See this guide for adding a firewall exception for Disco Dodgeball: http://www.wikihow.com/Add-Exceptions-to-Windows-8-Firewall Game Crashes - Go into your Steam Library, right-click on Disco Dodgeball, choose 'Properties', go to the 'General' tab, click on 'set launch options', and enter this: -force-d3d9 see this post for further details: http://steamcommunity.com/app/270450/discussions/0/496880203073848495/ - If the game always crashes immediately upon launch, it's possible some files did not install correctly. Go to Steam Library -> right click on Disco Dodgeball -> Properties -> Local Files and click "Verify integrity of Game Cache." See if it triggers re-installation of some files and try to launch again. - If that doesn't work, delete all your Disco Dodgeball local files (Steam library -> right click on Disco Dodgeball -> Delete Local Content) and reinstall. Note that all stats and achievements are stored in Steam, so if you're using Steam you won't lose any progress. You may need to re-apply settings preferences and bot customization. - Verify that your video card drivers are up to date. - If these do not fix the problem, please find the output log (instructions here ) and email it in to support@82apps.com along with your computer operating system and any other relevant/unique information about your setup. Everything is Black - There appears to be a bug related to Intel HD 4000 graphics cards and possibly others that cause the game to launch incorrectly - you may see a few lights but the menu and most of the lobby never appears. - The primary fix for this is to go into your Steam Library, right-click on Disco Dodgeball, choose 'Properties', go to the 'General' tab, click on 'set launch options', and enter this: -force-d3d11 - Try launching on a lower quality setting to Fastest, Fast, or Simple. Not sure what the cause is now but this workaround seems to do the trick. (To view quality settings in Steam version, hold down Control when launching) - Possible workaround: Try to go fullscreen (double click on top of menu bar) and then alt-tab to a different window. You can change video settings to always launch in fullscreen. Apparently if you launch in windowed mode this workaround won't work. - Once you have the menu visible, go to Settings / Video, then disable the Fog, Glow, and Volumetric Light settings. This should prevent the black screen on startup until the issue is resolved. - This guide also has several steps you can try. - Please send a message to the support email if you encounter this. Attach output_log.txt to your email (instructions on finding this log here ). - Are you on a Mac? If you check out output log , do you see the message AUHAL::AUIOProc: mono buffer too small' over and over again? Change your computer's output mode to speakers (instead of a USB microphone or some such peripheral) and it should work. - Happens on these cards: *nvidia geforce gt 650m *Intel® HD Graphics 4000 How do I remap controls? In the Steam version, hold down Control when launching the game. It'll pop open a quality window. There's a tap for Input that allows you to remap controls. On Mac, hold down Alt. How do I invite friends to a match? - I haven't yet added the ability to invite friends directly through the Steam interface, although that is a planned feature. - But you can create a match and look up the Room name (hit ESC to see the menu, it's displayed there). Then friends can join you by going to the Find Match panel and typing in the room name, e.g. ROOM1400. It is case sensitive and there is no space in the room name. How do I set up a LAN? - Note: RRDDD Photon Server requires the use of Port 843. This is also the port used by Dropbox. If you try and run a lan server while also running dropbox, you'll see the server continually fail to start correctly. Exit dropbox while running the server to remedy this. - You can run your own Photon Server and allow other players to connect directly to you. The host must be running a Windows machine XP or later. - First, log into the ExitGames website (will require account). Download ExitGames-Photon-Server-SDK (The first option). Extract to your computer. - Within the extracted folders, go to deploy, open the appropriate Win32 / Win32_xp / Win64 / Win64_xp (based on your system) and run PhotonControl. It'll appear in your taskbar as a white circular icon. - Note: it may give you a warning about missing a license. You can download a free one from your ExitGames dashboard . Once downloaded, place in the same directory as the PhotonControl application you are running. Please note it appears that if you add that license file, you may need internet access on your host computer to validate the license. If you're not going to have internet access, do not install any license and you'll still get to use 20 concurrent players on the same server. - Within Photon Control, go to Game Server IP Config and click on the option to 'Set Local IP'. Write this IP Address down, you'll need it later. - Also within Photon Control, go to LoadBalancing (MyCloud) and choose 'install service'. After that is completed, go back to LoadBalancing and choose 'start service'. - You can test your setup by going to Photon Control, LoadBalancing (MyCloud), and RunTestclient. If you see a bunch of errors, try going to PhotonControl / Exit Photon Control and restarting. Or, you may be using the wrong system version of PhotonControl, check back in your deploy folder to make sure you're using the right one. If you don't have internet access, make sure you don't also have a license installed in your Photon Control folder. This will cause the error 'can't verify floating license'. - Now, launch Disco Dodgeball. From the main menu, go to Settings / Network. Change server type to "Local", Enter in the IP address that you see in the Photon Control panel (under Game Server IP Config / Local IP), and hit Connect. It should say 'connected to local server'. - Other players can take those same steps, and once they join should be able to see the number of players in your local network, and find / create / quick match will all work within your network. - Note: if you're connected to a local network, you can not see any public Hosted matches and vice versa. You will need to go back to your Network settings to switch connection mode. - If you have Avast Antivirus installed it may be deleting some .exe files from the Photon .zip folders. - If you need further help, check out this documentation . How do I get the Debug Output Log? The Output Log frequently contains helpful debug information that will allow the developer to troubleshoot specific problems. Please locate the appropriate file (see directions below) and email to the developer (contact info on top of 82apps.com). Note: To make sure you have the correct log, please close the game entirely and then send the log before playing any other games. If you are posting in the Steam forums, then you can go to pastebin.com which allows you to paste the output log text into a webform. Then post the resulting pastebin link into the forum where you are reporting your issue. - Windows PC: find Disco Dodgeball in your Steam library, right-click on it and go to Properties. Then click on the Local Files tab and choose 'Browse Local Files'. In Windows, open the DiscoDodgeball_Data folder and locate output_log.txt - OSX: in the Finder top toolbar click on 'go', then 'go to folder', and paste in (minus quotes) "~/Library/Logs/Unity". You're looking for the file player.log. - Linux: look for ~/.config/unity3d/CompanyName/ProductName/Player.log Note: to get the correct log, you should close the game completely and send in the file before running Disco Dodgeball or any other game. Accessing Beta Builds - If you want to have access to beta builds - versions with unreleased and potentially untested features - open your Steam Library, right-click on Disco Dodgeball, choose Properties, click on the Betas tab, and change 'select the beta you would like to opt into' to the 'beta' option. It should immediately start downloading any available beta updates. - If it doesn't download immediately, click on the 'Local Files' tab and hit 'verify integrity of game cache'. - Note it is very likely that Beta builds will be on separate servers from the main build, so it's likely you won't see many players online. So if you just want to pop in and check stuff out and look for bugs, awesome. Then if you want to connect to the main playerbase you can always follow the steps above and revert to the 'none' option in the beta menu. Updating game files - If you want to make sure you have the latest build of the game: Open your Steam Library, right click on Disco Dodgeball, choose Properties, click on the 'Local Files' tab and hit 'Verify Integrity of Game Cache'. You should see a progress bar as the game updates its files.